


Absolutely smitten

by umiwomitai



Series: neighbours au [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I think?, M/M, tbh it's just fluff bc i wanted to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiwomitai/pseuds/umiwomitai
Summary: Kun has baked an upside-down apple pie. Johnny is so in love.





	Absolutely smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Oh well, I'm so happy to finally be posting something. It feels like a hundred years since I last posted...  
> Anyway, this isn't much actually, but it's all I've been able to finish for the past 2 months so I'm quite proud of it. This is the part 2 of my NCT neighbours au that started with [a piece of (gluten free) cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097510), and I highly recommend you read it before because this is a simple fluff piece of Johnkun now that they're boyfriends and you might not understand everything. More might come soon, depending on how well my writing goes! Enjoy!
> 
> (english is not my first language and it's unbeta-ed so please excuse any mistake / weird sentence)  
> (there's some swearing ahead, pls forgive me for this)

“How does this one taste?”

Biting into a piece of pie, Johnny barely has enough time to register Kun sitting in front of him, eyebrows knitted together, teeth biting on the dead skin of his lips, before his own eyes fall shut.

“This is so _fucking_ good. God, I’d fall in love with you if I wasn’t already.”

Kun’s laughter makes him open his eyes and he falls back into the other’s eyes, full of joy and mirth, sparkles and relief. Johnny takes another bite of this godsent pie before laying his head on his arm and reaching for Kun’s hand. Sometimes, he can’t believe they are actually together, boyfriend and boyfriend, almost roommates, and definitely very in love with each other.

“You’re so exhausting. I’m happy you like it, though.”

“Hm, hm, always babe. What is it called again?” he asks as he watches his boyfriend - _his boyfriend_ \- walk back into the kitchen to start cleaning. He decides to finish his plate before standing up and go help him.

“Upside-down apple pie. Or _tarte tatin_ , but it’s a little hard to pronounce.”

Johnny holds himself back from melting like caramel at how cute Kun’s accent sounds on french words. He even has to _physically_ hold onto the edge of the table to keep himself from cooing out loud - Kun always thinks he’s too extra about his accent.

_“You have a lisp when you talk and I don’t make a fuss about it.”_

_“Well, you should! Because to be honest, I think it makes me at least twice hotter. Just saying.”_

The conversation always goes the same, and always ends in eyes rolling back and giggles and soft kisses on pouting lips and suddenly, he’s very tempted to bring it up again. He doesn’t, however, simply licks the last of the crumbs from his plate and takes it into the kitchen where Kun is washing the dishes.

“Whatever, it’s still insanely good. You better put a slice aside for Yukhei right now, because there won’t be any left by the time he’s here.”

“Got it, dummy. Give me the bowls there, please.”

Johnny does so, and after cleaning the worktop he sits there, eating another slice of pie while Kun dries and puts the dishes in the cupboards.

“Your baking is so fucking good, I’m still surprised you haven’t opened your own store or cafe, or something.”

“You’re silly.”

“No, I’m serious actually! Yoonoh and I were sure that you were a chef.” He notices how Kun avoids looking at him, back of his neck reddening obviously as he keeps talking. “Do you even say a chef if you’re a baker? Isn’t chef for cooking? Ugh, it’s so hard to understand.”

Kun comes to lean on the furniture next to him, still not looking at him but eyes lost in the vague. Johnny watches him, contemplates how beautiful he is in the too bright light of the kitchen.

“Pastry cook, or confectioner. That’s the right term. And… I actually thought about it?”

“What?” Johnny asks through a mouthful of pie, and he wants to slap himself in the face because this conversation they’re about to have is definitely serious and he’s only being his idiot self, but god damn this pie is really _fucking_ good.

“Yeah, it’s… it’s stupid, but I have thought about it before. Just like this, you know.”

“Tell me more about it,” he whispers, and this time he has discarded the plate and the spoon, pulling on Kun’s hands to make move between his legs and have him looking in his eyes. Kun breathes in, twice, before opening his mouth.

“At some point, I wanted to have my own shop where people could easily find gluten free pastries and even stay here in some cafe-like space to eat and enjoy some time with friends and family or whatever.”

Johnny looks at him with big eyes full of wonders, like every time he finds something new to love about Kun. Like this one time he heard him discuss about the impact of literature on teenagers with Ten, or this one time he watched him give classes and using three different languages in a matter of minutes to make sure everyone was keeping up. Kun just has this way of showing new aspects of himself all the time, in the most unexpected ways, and whenever Johnny thinks he’s way too lucky to be his boyfriend, he surprises him even more.

He should know, by now, how he works and how he thinks, and yet, here he is sitting with Kun in front of him, realising how much Kun loves cooking and baking and making other people’s life brighter and easier. This time, he gives in and grabs his neck, bringing him close enough to kiss his nose and then his lips, and his nose again because he simply can’t resist.

“That’s a wonderful idea.”

“It’s just a stupid dream, Johnny, it’s not serious.”

“Yet.”

“What?”

“It’s not serious yet. But it can be. I mean, it’s really an amazing idea? You told me yourself how hard it is to find places that sell gluten free baked goods, or like, tasteful ones at least. I’m sure a lot of people would like this.”

Kun looks at him from under his lashes, blush on his cheeks (oh god, _blush_ ), and a hint of smile on his lips. His hands slid on Johnny’s arms, fingers locking themselves with his and Johnny feels his heart swell with love and affection and admiration.

“I really love it when you make me feel like my crazy ideas aren’t that crazy.”

“Oh they are. I’m just showing you that crazy ideas appeal to crazy people.”

Kun laughs that beautiful pure laugh Johnny loves so much, and nudges him as he buries his head in his neck for half a second. The best half a second of his life, if you were to ask him.

“You’re the craziest one of them all.”

“Oh, definitely. Crazy for you, mostly.”

Kun makes a disgusted face, which Johnny reciprocates with an offended one, before they both burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. In a few seconds they’re all over each other, Johnny sliding slowly from the worktop and wrapping his arms messily around Kun’s waist. They stay like this for a moment, lost in their little bubble, before a knock on the kitchen door startles them both.

“I took the liberty to come in since neither of you was answering the door.”

Yukhei has a big smile as he comes in, dropping his bag on the floor before heading towards the pie. He still doesn’t forget to wiggle his eyebrows at them, smirk even bigger.

“Fuck, that’s a pie? I want a slice, like right now. I’m starving.”

“Sure, just give me a minute, I have some ice cream to go with it.”

“Wait, what? I didn’t get ice cream!”

Kun laughs lightly, taking the ice cream tub out of the freezer under Johnny’s shocked eyes.

“That’s favoritism!”

“Of course! Look at my face, no wonder he likes me the most,” Yukhei teases him.

“Point for you, I can’t compare. Kun, I have to give my title away to Yukhei.”

“Stop complaining, you can have another slice with ice cream this time, you big baby.”

Johnny follows them both to the living room, settling in the couch next to Kun so he can curl up next to him waiting for his plate. He watches as he prepares both plates, joking with Yukhei and smiling as Yukhei compliments him. There are wonders that Kun’s pastries are able to create, both in people tasting them and in Kun, and Johnny will never be tired of looking into his eyes and finding there just how much love there is for every little thing that is part of their world.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This happened bc :  
> \- I saw a video recipe of an upside-down apple pie this morning on instagram  
> \- I was watching Top chef and eating a (not gluten free) desert  
> \- I love johnkun  
> (I wanted to make a pun with the title again but all I had was very bad so here have smth from a song I listened to while writing this
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next time, take care! (or come yell at me :D )
> 
> [tumblr](https://umiwomitai.tumblr.com) [twt](https://twitter.com/_tildawn) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/umiwomitai)


End file.
